Crush Part Two
by AppleSun202
Summary: This is kind of an extended ending to 'Crush'. My first B/S fic, please R R, but be nice!


Disclaimer: Joss Owns all, Joss rules all, I own and rule nothing.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first Buffy/Spike fic, so where better to start than by writing an alternate ending to 'Crush'? Actually its not really an alternate ending, as an extended ending, which doesn't tie in with the rest of the series.  
  
Spike ran up behind Buffy, "Buffy. Come on now, stop. You can't walk away from this!"  
  
Buffy ignored him and continued walking, "What part of punching you in the face  
  
did you not understand?"  
  
"So we had a fight. Not our first love. It doesn't have to change anything."  
  
Buffy stopped walking and turned to him looking deadly serious, "This changes everything. You're out, Spike. I want you out of this town. I want you off this planet. You don't ever come near me, my friends and family again. Ever - understand?" She continued to walk towards her house.  
  
Spike continued after her, "No. It's not that easy. We have something, Buffy. It's not pretty, but it's real. And there's nothing either one of us can do about it. Like it or not, I'm in your life. You can't just shut me out."  
  
She arrived at her house and stopped just inside her door. Spike tried to continue, but was stopped by the invisible barrier at Buffy's threshold. He looked at Buffy in desperation as she slammed the door in his face.  
  
He sighed, and sat down on the steps outside her house. He placed his face in his hands, frustrated, 'What is it about me that repels her so much?' He thought to himself as he got up to leave.  
  
Buffy let go of the door handle and turned to lean against the door. She slid down and sat on the floor, 'I can't let myself be seduced by another vampire!' She thought to herself, 'Not after what happened with Angel! And why did it have to be Spike? He helped me so much and I just threw all his feelings back in his face. I could at least have let him down gently.' She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with here hand.  
  
Spike sat down in front of his Buffy shrine, "Oh Buffy, Buffy. If only you would love me like I love you!" He stood up, and lifted a photo of Buffy and kissed her face. He climbed up, through the trap door, into his crypt.  
  
"See anything interesting?" Spike spun around to find Buffy standing at the Crypt door.  
  
"Slayer." He rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette, "What the bloody hell do you want?"  
  
Buffy started to talk several times, but no sound came out, "I wanted to." She started. She moved her hand from her pocket to the back of her neck, "I wanted to apologise, for being so cruel."  
  
"Why? So you can make yourself feel better?"  
  
Buffy groaned to herself. She should have known Spike wasn't going to make this easy for her. "Look," she started to walk towards him, "I want to explain something." She hesitated as bit her lip, "You remember the whole thing with Angel. I hurt me. More than I ever thought possible. I'm just worried that if I get involved with another vampire I'd get hurt again." She shut her eyes and awaited his response.  
  
"So what you're saying is if it wasn't for Angel I would have a chance?"  
  
"I. I guess."  
  
"So you feel the connection between us?"  
  
"I do, I've always felt it. I just, couldn't see it until now. If it were another time, another place, maybe it could have happened."  
  
Spike said nothing for a moment. Suddenly he began to laugh hysterically. "My God! You know, I actually believed you for a minute there!"  
  
Buffy Widened her eyes in astonishment, "You know, I just completely opened up to you! I told you something I couldn't even admit to myself!"  
  
Spike continued to laugh. His laughing immediately stopped however as Buffy leapt on top of him. She leaned towards his mouth, and began to suck on his lower lip. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, and she caressed it with her own. Almost simultaneously they let out a moan of pleasure. She lifted her head and looked Spike straight in the eyes.  
  
"Oh my God, Spike, I've started it already! I'm falling in love with you!" She gave a huge gasp and covered her mouth with her hand. She got up off Spike, "I'm falling in love with Spike! This is not happening." She continued to talk as she left Spike's Crypt.  
  
Spike sat up completely dumbstruck. He tried to take in what had just happened "Did she just say she was falling in love with me?" 


End file.
